


Fuck Me

by Gobetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti/pseuds/Gobetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Karkat... just... please. Fuck me 'till I can't see straight.”</p><p>And fuck if Karkat could ever say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh/gifts).



> Karkat's genitalia was based on [this headcannon.](http://hemoknight.tumblr.com/post/14128210093) :)
> 
> Also, this is a little gift for Kayleigh! She was feeling down many eons ago, so I decided to write this short one-shot for her. Finished it only now, two or three months later, haha. Better late than never, I always say!
> 
> Enjoy~! <3

"Fuck me." John said, a bit breathless. Karkat froze, unsure of what to do. His long-term matesprit (boyfriend, partner, whatever you wanna call it), the goofy dude who loved to joke around and laugh and giggle and be on top during sex, was now splayed beneath his arms, eyes half-lidded and foggy with lust, swollen lips half parted as he took in shuddering breaths. "J-just... god, _please_ , Karkat, fuck me, I-I need you, _please_...!"

And just like that, Karkat's pants became impossibly tight, neck and face unbearably hot.

Just... _fuck_. Karkat dips down, claims he human's lips to himself again, kissing him deeply, and John leans towards the kiss, arching his back and grabbing the sheets beneath him, curling his toes in adoration. And while Karkat would normally expect John to hum or giggle a little here and there, he’s surprised yet again; John moans and gasps and shudders with every dip of his tongue, with every friction of flesh, with every playful nip on his soft, squishy lip. He's melting beneath the troll's touch, and the increasing pressure on Karkat’s jeans agrees that this side of John is _fucking gorgeous_.

The troll pulls back, looks intensively at the human beneath him, searching for any sing that indicates that he’s changed his mind about this whole ordeal, but instead it seems like the human is even more pliant, even more willing (if that is even possible). He licks his lips, gives the troll a peck and a languid lick right over his cheek, and Karkat shudders, feeling his bulge throb with need. "Please..." John says again, whispering on his ear. His breath is hot and moist against his skin. "Just... please. Fuck me 'till I can't see straight.” and fuck if Karkat could ever say no to that.

"You sure...?" Karkat asks him, lowering both hands hesitantly, resting them on John’s thighs and gently spreading them apart. The blue eyed boy nods, closing his eyes as he lies back onto the bed, taking slow, deep breaths. "Y-yeah." He whispers, gasping a bit when Karkat presses the heel of his palm against that sweet spot right beneath his testicles. The fingers on his hand nudge the ring of muscle and he feels John twitch. The idea of penetrating a wastechute is beyond weird to Karkat, but he'll roll with it, if only for John.

He presses one finger in.

“Gah! Claws, claws! Careful!” John gasps, his entire body tensing down, and Karkat stops his ministrations and pulls back his finger. They stare at each other, equally aroused, equally desperate, and John reaches for the lube over his nightstand. “Um... lemme just... wait.”

And with that, he’s coating his fingers in the transparent substance, he’s reaching down, he’s penetrating himself awkwardly, lifting his hips up for better access, groaning and moaning and gasping...

“A-ah!” he stutters, curling his fingers inside himself, and Karkat unfastens his belt. It’s too much to handle, too hot to watch, and he can’t just sit back and stay put when there’s just so much more he could be doing. So he discards the black jeans, eyeing his twitching bulge, which is already out from behind its sheath ever since he and Egbert had flopped down onto the bed twenty minutes ago. He holds it gently against his hand and moves it back and forth, rubbing the soft, moist ridges underneath his member all over his fingers. He shudders with overstimulation and watches as John tries to force a third finger inside himself, face twisted with discomfort and pain and arousal all at the same time.

Karkat reaches down, grabs the left side of his bonebulge, unconsciously plays with the sensitive skin inside, feeling every lump, every pointy skin that fold beneath his fingers as he caresses himself. Slowly his fingers descend, touching his nook, allowing a new gush of genetic material flow out of him and stain the bed sheets beneath his hips. He couldn’t care less. He doesn’t mind it in the least. He simply eyes John, and John looks back at the eager troll, finally removing his fingers and nodding.

“I’m ready.” He says, lying back down, and as Karkat is moving up to his knees, John flips around, lies back up onto the mattress, rests his cheek over the pillow and arches back, clutching both his ass cheeks and spreading them apart; almost like an experienced porn star, he exposes his slick asshole for Karkat. The troll widens his eyes and blushes again. He remembers doing the same thing to John whenever he’s feeling extremely horny, opening up his bonebulge for John to have a better access and a nice view to his nook. He always knew John would never be able to open himself up to him the same way, he knew that, but he completely forgot about... this. This other option. He always forgot that wastechutes were extremely erogenous zones for male humans.

He felt his face warming up even more.

“ _Please_...” John pants, moving his thumb even closer to the ring of muscle and pulling it open. _Shit_. “Please, Karkat, fuck me, _yes_...”

And really.

How could he ever say no?


End file.
